1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to tripods and, more particularly, to devices that steady a tripod.
As is well known, tripods are used for a variety of purposes. For example, tripods are used to support cameras (both still and motion), telescopes, surveying apparatus, binoculars, transits, and all manner of equipment.
The basic reason a tripod is used is to provide a steadier hold of the equipment placed thereon than could otherwise occur. Hence, the steadier the tripod itself is, the more utilitarian is its functioning. Accordingly, it is desirable to render a tripod as steady as possible during use.
Prior stabilizing devices have certain limitations. For example, they rely upon a restraint that typically prevents the legs from extending outward beyond a certain point. Such a restrain is typically placed intermediate the ends of the legs. Then, the legs are either allowed to extend on their own or are forced to extend by some mechanism that is placed at or near to the top of the legs.
While this may help steady the tripod, it also tends to bow (i.e., bend in an arc) the legs outward intermediate the top and the restraint. When the legs are forced to bow by the stabilizing structures of the tripod, they are still apt to move a substantial amount in a direction that tends to either increase the amount of bow that is present or in an opposite direction that tends to decrease the amount of bow in the legs. Such movement detracts from stability.
Ideally, a mechanism that tends to force the legs outward and which also simultaneously prevents them from moving outward without introducing any bow along the longitudinal length of the legs would serve to eliminate substantially all of the slack (i.e., tolerance or play) in the legs. The elimination of slack prevents movement of the legs and this, then, produces the desired increase in stability.
Another problem is that there are many tripods currently being built that do not incorporate any stabilizing device. Accordingly, these types of tripod would especially benefit from tripod stabilizer that includes a retrofit capability.
However, tripods and their legs come in a variety of sizes and cross-sectional configurations, with a circle and a square or rectangular cross-section being the most common. These dimensions also vary among the different manufacturers and intended purpose. For example, the diameter of a circular tripod leg can vary from under one-half of an inch to several inches. Similarly, the width and length of rectangular (or square) tripod legs can vary substantially.
These variations tend to make the use of a retrofit device impractical. Also, there is no known way of adding a retrofit device that provides optimum stability.
Another problem is that the prior types of stabilizing devices tend to make the tripod especially bulky and cumbersome to transport when it is collapsed for portage. To obtain any reasonable degree of stabilization, these prior art types of devices must be designed as an integral component for use with the tripod and therefore they are part of the tripod assembly when it is collapsed for portage. This tends to increase bulk.
Also, prior devices tend to take a long time to set up and disassemble.
In addition, the related application mentioned hereinabove discloses a lighted carousel useful during certain applications, for example when a tripod is used to support a telescope. Accordingly, a tripod stabilizer that can be adapted to receive a lighted lens carousel is also desirable.
Also, certain prior art stabilizing devices tend to damage the legs by scratching, marring, indenting, creasing, or otherwise impacting them.
As further support of the invention and also to show possible modifications for the tripod stabilizer, pending patent application Ser. No. 09/812,210 filed Mar. 16, 2001 entitled “Tripod Stabilizer and Lighted Lens Carousel” having the same inventorship, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a tripod stabilizer that is adapted to ameliorate the aforementioned problems. In particular, there is need for a tripod stabilizer that does not tend to bow the legs and which is adaptable for use on a variety of different leg cross-sections and diameters, and which can be secured to the tripod with or without any physical connection to the legs.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tripods are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the known types of devices, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.